


I Might Need My Shirt Back

by Immortalnite



Series: Voltron Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Forgive Me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, i did this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: Keith thought it might be fun to borrow a shirt of Shiro's after spending the night. Shiro likes that idea. Quite a bit, actually.~*~Written for the tumblr prompt submitted byilovelocust: Shiro/Keith, Keith wearing one of Shiro's shirts outside of their room. Obviously doesn't fit him but he doesn't care. Poor Shiro just trying to keep his blood pressure under control when he sees.





	I Might Need My Shirt Back

When Shiro came back to his room after his usual 6:00 am morning run around the Castle, his bed was empty. Keith had probably left at some point to get a shower and go get breakfast, which was entirely reasonable, but it still made Shiro a little sad. He'd privately been hoping that Keith would still be asleep there when he got back from his run, because the Sleepy Keith that emerged right as he was woken up but before he transitioned to Grumpy Morning Keith was cuddly and adorable. Shiro sighed internally and grabbed some clothes and a towel and made for the communal showers.

They were empty at this time of morning, thankfully. More than once he'd gone in, hoping to get a shower, only to find Coran had already gotten the same idea. The prospect of taking a shower at the same time as Coran had forced him on more than one occasion to seriously consider just using the girl's showers. Only the threat of what Allura and Pidge would do if they found out kept him away. So thanking his luck, he took a quick shower in the quiet room and headed back to his room to drop off his running clothes before he went to hunt down breakfast and Keith.

When Shiro entered the kitchen, he didn't even see Keith at first. There was Lance, already chipper as usual, Pidge, looking like she'd literally rather die than be awake and Hunk, cooking up some food goo. Then he rounded the corner, saw Keith, and most likely had some kind of minor stroke.

Keith was leaning against the counter, sipping from a mug of Altean coffee substitute. That wasn't the problem. The problem was what he was wearing. A faded orange shirt, with "Galaxy Garrison" printed across the chest in black lettering that came down to Keith's thighs and completely covered any shorts Keith might (or might not have???) been wearing. The biggest thing, however, was that Shiro recognised that shirt. It was his shirt. Keith was wearing his shirt. His boyfriend was wearing his shirt.

Shiro fought down the blush rising to his cheeks and entered the kitchen, greeting everyone and grabbing his own cup of Altean not-coffee. He took a seat at the table across from Pidge, very much trying not to stare at Keith. Shiro tried to casually pull out and check his tablet for any messages Allura might have sent out or warnings from the ship.

"Ok, guys, food's on!" Hunk called, stepping away from his modified breakfast goo and setting down a stack of plates. Shiro started to get up, but paused as Lance and Keith were elbowed aside by Pidge and figured it would probably be best for all if he just sat down and waited his turn. Really, he should have learnt by now that you don't get in between Pidge and her breakfast.

Keith stepped aside as Lance grbbed a plate after Pidge, stretching his arms up above his head. It pulled the shirt up too, just enough that Shiro could see that Keith was in fact wearing pants, very short black ones that really clung to his butt more than should be legal at 7:30 in the morning. Shiro forced himself to look away and took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut, then opened them again in surprise as a plate of breakfast goo was set in front of him with a soft clink.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you got back." Keith sat down next to him with his own plate in hand.

The neckline of the shirt was just a bit wider than it should have been on Keith and the tops of his collarbones could be seen peeking out.

"I, uh." Shiro coughed. "It's fine."

Keith gave him a look. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, uh, just something in my throat."

"I know how that is." Keith took a bite of his breakfast. "Having something in your throat, I mean."

Shiro was pretty sure Keith was actively trying to kill him at this point. He grunted and started to eat quickly, focusing on his plate and definitely not thinking about how his shirt pulled up when Keith sat down to reveal just a bit more of his thighs, or how good Keith looked in his shirt and how people would probably realise that it was his shirt, and he definitely didn't think about how Keith would look even better with bites and marks sucked into his skin by Shiro.

Ok, so maybe he thought about it a little.

A lot, even.

Shiro emptied his plate and left the kitchen before Keith and his own imagination could kill him any more. he entertained another run around the castle, but people would be up and moving now so he'd be bound to get some questions.

Instead, he wandered up to the bridge, not finding Allura like he'd hoped, but finding the course for the Castle that she'd left up on the screen. He gave it a cursory glance and confirmed his suspicions- they had no planned stops at any planets today, so he'd have to find something around that Castle to do. Preferably something that didn't involve almost popping a boner in front of his team.

Maybe he'd go to the training deck. Get all his frustrations out that way. Yeah, that sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part is in progress rn with some ~fun~ times that'll justify the rating

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see massive amounts of Voltron shitposting or request a fic from me check out [my tumblr](moonlightinwater.tumblr.com)


End file.
